


allies or enemies

by doubleDerivative



Series: nanowrimo 2020 writing warmups [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleDerivative/pseuds/doubleDerivative
Summary: In his last moments, clarity hits Tim, and he thinks back on the way things have happened.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: nanowrimo 2020 writing warmups [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	allies or enemies

_ the words i speak are wildfires and weeds _

"Shut up." The words slipped out between his teeth before he could even process that he'd thought them. He was mad, of course he was. He had every right to be angry right now. He had been stalked, accused, and watched by a paranoid idiot that he… No, he wouldn’t linger on the past right then. Stomach churning with the words he desperately wished not to say, not then; He focused his energy on what really mattered at the moment.

_ they spread like some awful damn disease _

"Just stop talking, I'm sick of this." He just wanted him to understand, understand that people cared for him, that he needn’t be so distant and stupid and— 

_ i swear i didn’t mean what i said, i swear i didn’t mean it _

"I'm sick of you." Once again, his mouth filled in before his brain got the chance to register. Chest filling with hot, white anger, he slipped up with something that he didn’t quite believe. Maybe believing it would have made all this easier. Apology slipped back down his throat like bile, he let the anger wash over him, take him.

_ now listen close _

"I was fine in research. Happy." Desperately, so very desperately did he want to go back. Back before the attack, back before he was treated like he was disposable, like he did anything to gain the suspicion cast upon him, like everything that had happened back then had been nothing. Maybe it had been, maybe he had been right to be hurt.

_ you owe me ears for dropping eaves _

"And the worst thing, the  _ actual _ worst thing, is that  _ no one here _ has my back, with any of it!" Of course, the time when someone had his back had long since passed. Those days were long, long gone; even if the feelings still lingered.

_ forget it all _

"— and you- you're treating me like I'm somehow to blame for it all—" 

_ you caught me in a moment weak _

"— like I didn't suffer the worst right alongside you." The anguish he hid was overwhelming. Tears stung at the back of his eyes and his throat clenched dangerously, but he pushed through. He would not lose this, he couldn’t; he needed him to understand, and this was the only way he would.

_ sometimes i just can’t help myself _

" _ Fuck _ you." Anger bubbled over, how  _ dare _ he try and make this about himself? Could he not see how everyone else was taking this, how he himself was taking this? He bit out words he couldn’t take back.

_ sometimes i can’t help myself at all _

"Elias should've fired you weeks ago."

_ are we allies or enemies? _

"It's this place." Well, he wasn’t expecting that… Not that it didn’t make sense. Of course that godforsaken place was keeping them there through spooky means. Why wouldn’t it?

_ this will be the death of me _

"—but there is something _very_ _wrong_ with the Archives." _Understatement of the year_ , he bit back the urge to say.

_ remember when i could tell you not to smile when you were mad? _

Everything was so different, that was the thing he couldn’t get over. Research had been boring as all hell, but at least they still had each other. Even when they would be fight, it never lasted long.

_ and you would always crack, and we’d both be laughing in the end _

Once, he hadn’t slept in a few days, and was super agitated because of it, and refused help on the case causing the issue. He had gone off about something small, and the both of them had gotten into a screaming match. Eventually, he agreed to go home and rest, and once he did, they couldn’t help but laugh about how small it was in retrospect.

_ now you’re not so quick to forget _

They still hadn’t made up from the last time they had a screaming match.

_ are we allies or enemies? _

Nothing,  _ nothing _ could stop him from coming with when the confrontation of the Circus was being planned.

_ this will be the death of me _

Not even the pleading look he got as he talked about his nearly certain death. That look that would have brought him to his knees not even a year ago...

_ all is fair in love and war, but i can’t fight with you anymore _

Those feelings wouldn’t weigh him down anymore. Not that they mattered here, with the detonator in his hands.

_ this will be the death of me _

“I know.”


End file.
